1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for assembling lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic lens system assembly operations are well known. Automatic assembly of the lens system doesn't not require a large number of operators.
Generally, a typical apparatus 30 for assembling lens module, referring to FIG. 7, is a linear cylinder apparatus. The apparatus 30 includes a pneumatic cylinder 32, and a rod 34. One end of the rod 34 is connected to the pneumatic cylinder 32 and can slide therein. The other end of the rod 34 includes a suction mouth 36. In operation, the suction mouth 36 secures a lens 38, and then the pneumatic cylinder 32 pushes the lens 38 into a barrel 40 through the rod 34. The cylinder 32, the rod 34, and the barrel 40 are generally aligned so that the lens 38 can be linearly assembled into the barrel 40.
However, only one lens 38 can be assembled into the barrel 40 at a time. As a result, the yield of the lens modules is not high enough.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for assembling lens module with high and stable yield.